The invention relates to ticketless system and processing method for recording a boarding coupon ticket of an airline or the like to an IC card and for performing a reservation, a ticket issuing, a check-in, a boarding, and the like and also relates to a memory medium in which a processing program for the ticketless system has been stored. More particularly, the invention relates to ticketless system and processing method whereby a coupon ticket purchased among cards is distributed so as to enable a plurality of persons to use it and also relates to a memory medium in which a processing program for the ticketless system has been stored.
In recent years, an IC card standardized by a bank and terminal devices such as ATM, DC, window device, and the like at which money can be drawn out by the IC card are rapidly being put into practical use. In order to enable the IC card to be used and to raise an additional value, the IC card issued by the bank has an enough lending region in addition to a region for a bank use according to a bank standard format. Consequently, by utilizing the lending region of the IC card and by using a computer network and terminal devices of an on-line host system of the bank regarding the IC card, a ticketless process in a system of, for example, an airline, a train, a ship, or the like can be realized. In this case, in a service offering enterprise such as airline company, travel agency, ticket company, or the like, since a POS system for selling a ticket by subscription has already been constructed, a ticketless system to reserve by using the IC card can be relatively easily constructed by providing a function as a reader/writer of the IC card for a terminal of the POS system. In a traffic system for performing a passenger transportation, a coupon ticket in which a use interval and the number of using times have been predetermined is issued to serve a convenience of a customer who often uses the system, so that the user can get a discount service of a fare by purchasing the coupon ticket.
However, in the ticketless system of the airline ticket using the IC card, when the coupon ticket is purchased by the IC card and is used by a plurality of persons, since the coupon ticket is issued on the assumption that the holder himself of a title (hereinafter, the holder of a title is simply referred to as a "holder") who purchased the coupon ticket uses it, there is an inconvenience that the coupon ticket purchased by the IC card as a medium can be used by only the holder himself. This is because, inherently, the coupon ticket of the airline is issued on the assumption that the same person uses the ticket a plurality of number of times in a form such that ten serial boarding tickets with a cover on which the name of the user himself is shown are issued, and that when using the coupon ticket, the user has an obligation to show the cover indicating the holder. Therefore, when the coupon ticket which has been issued as a ticket is issued as it is by using the IC card as a medium, the holder of the IC card is the holder of the name shown on the cover of the coupon ticket, and since the user is obliged to show the name of the holder, there is a problem such that the coupon ticket of the IC card can be used by only the holder himself. Generally, however, the coupon ticket is effectively used by an enterprise or the like which often uses the ticket. There are many cases where the coupon ticket is purchased by using a name of, for example, a specific person of the enterprise and when actually using, the coupon ticket is distributed to users in the enterprise and boarding tickets are reserved and purchased. Therefore, the ticketless coupon ticket by the IC card cannot be distributed to other persons, an efficient use of the coupon ticket using the IC card cannot be expected, and it is apprehended that the above facts become obstacles when the ticketless system is operated.